rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hobbit Hut
The entrance door of this hut is uniquely round. It is painted bright green, and has a shining copper handle in the middle. Even Professor Bellows has never seen the mysterious owner of this hut. __TOC__ Items to Get Special Items are things you can only get here and nowhere else. Regulars can be found in several locations. There are no dedicated quests for finding regulars, at least not after you have found them for the first time. After the quest, specials are getting regular. Quests to prepare the Visit 'Mutual Support' Melissa: In order to meet mysterious in the forest of your friend and then help these creatures you need to be a kind person. You should also blend into the world which surrounds those forest creatures. You will always be awarded for friendship and collaboration! *Help the fairy-tale creatures at your friends' places and receive 10 Brave Hearts from them Melissa: Now our forest has not only new creatures but also some new material objects which fly in through the Portal. It is not very clear at the moment which powers, good or bad ones control this process. 'Balance of Matter' Melissa: From the Diary: "The disturbed balance may shift the potential of paranormal space energy in the direction of matter destruction or time loss. To prevent troubles, the senior elemental who is the master of powers must always take the side of the Portal Keeper." *Help mysterious creatures and use the items which you receive from them to assemble the Aristocratic Brooch. Melissa: You are doing a great job! We are happy that according to the Professor's will the humanity has finally got a new Portal keeper who is concerned about the future of the universe. Please finish this business! You need to close the gate to the parallel world! You need 4 Heats of Fire from the Dryad and 4 Electric Charges from the Unicorn. Quests 'Solar Plasma' Melissa: From the Diary: "Relics originate from the Sun. Humans however have never been on the Sun and therefore they cannot create Relics. Still, if some parallel world activity starts taking place on the Earth, the Portal keeper will have to find the source of this energy." *You need to get 2 Nutritious Dew from the Lonely Lumberjack *Get 2 Honey Cells from the Transvaal Lion *Create the Giant's Power Melissa: You've managed to help mysterious creatures. This means that you will be able to assemble that unique relic too! We, the residdents of the Manor, believe that you can do it. The professor has indeed found himself a great replacement! 'Natural Disasters' Melissa: From the Diary: "Artifacts which are pieces of the Solar Plasma are created by mysterious creatures who came to our world. These creatures are pieces of natural powers. They have absolutely inhuman talents." *You need to get 3 Birch Saps from the Kind Scarecrow *Get 3 Powers of Lightnings from the Kind Scarecrow *Create the Torch of Temptation Melissa: Interacting with mysterious creatures, you acquire unique skills and talents which are invested in Artifacts. You are collecting these Artifacts at the moment. Try to be careful when exploring because natural powers can be dangerous! 'With the Flow of Time' Melissa: From the Diary: "Time paradoxes which occur in our world limit the flow of the parallel time. That's why the parallel time does not match our regular time. However, the Portal keeper will have to get used to the different flow of time. He will have to travel into this time more often that he usually would." *You need to get 3 Wind Bundles from the Lonely Lumberjack *Get 3 Flint of Energies from the Kind Scarecrow *Create the Multicolored Pot Melissa: Congratulations! You've already got several unique Artifacts. Be careful though! Natural powers are starting to acquire new unknown forms. It is the time for you to think how to use the unique Relic and where it may take you. 'Worlds and Events' Melissa: From the Diary: "The events which take place in the parallel world may differ from the events in our world. The differences between these events may be both minor and major." We are getting close to our goal. Let's finish exploring this dreamlike Hut! *You need to get 5 Whirls of Eternity from the Kind Scarecrow *Get 3 Space Particles from the Lonely Lumberjack *Create the Phial of Defense Melissa: We have succeeded in exploring the dreamlike Hut and finding a good approach to the mysterious creatures! Now we have almost all Artifacts! Are you ready to travel to another reality? I believe that you can do it! 'Echo of the Future' Melissa: This way or another other reality interferes with our everyday life in this world. Mysterious creatures are only first harbingers of the events that are possible in the future. Now you've got a chance to travel not only in time but also in other material dimensions. *You need to get 5 Black Hole from the Kind Scarecrow *Get 3 Energy Impulses from the Transvaal Lion *Create the Eternity Engine Melissa: Congratulations! You've got all five Artifacts. These Artifacts will let us create a unique Relic. However, we need to be careful. My calculations show that the powers that are invested in these five Artifacts may create a tremendous splash of energy. It can be very dangerous! 'Parallel Reality' Melissa: From the Diary: "Using a Relic of a special kind you can unlock the gate into the parallel world. However, a human being should never possess such a Relic unless the time paradoxes which occur due to the Portal activity open the gate to the parellel world from the other side." *You need to get 2 Shining Acids from the Lonely Lumberjack *Get 3 Dormancy Impulses from the Transvaal Lion *Create the Solar Plasma Melissa: From the Diary: "The objects in our universe have the so-called entrances and exits for travelers." I found this record in the Professor's Diary where he described parallel worlds. Do you think we'll be able to use this information on the Portal? Search Thingies